


Hide and Seek

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [83]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Hide and Seek, Kissing, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Games, Sexual Content, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Breakdown and Knock Out decide to play hide and seek with Sally.  A special game of hide and seek, that is.





	

 

"Ready or not, here I come!"

 

Knock Out held back the urge to chuckle as he heard footsteps running through the living room.  It was such a silly game, something he had read on the Internet to spruce up his and Breakdown's sex life, but this was the first time they had played it with Sally.

 

It had been a little difficult explaining the rules to her, but she seemed to get the idea of it.  Which wasn't that relieving for Knock Out to hear, but he knew she at least knew what this was getting her into.

 

"Knock Out~ Breakdown~ Where are you~?"

 

Primus, it was so hard to not laugh.  Sally was way too into this.

 

But he kept his mouth shut as he hid behind the refrigerator.  He had thought about hiding in the bathroom, but that was too far out of the way and there wasn't enough space in there to fuck her against.  And the floor was way too hard to have her suck him off (his own experience with Breakdown complaining of sore knees), so the kitchen table would have to do.

 

He wondered how he would go about it.  Start with her on the table, maybe a tongue or a few fingers to get her hot and then fuck her on the counter.  Or maybe he could do that against the fridge and then finish up with her on the table.

 

Of course, he would have to wait until she came in to look for him and hope he could surprise her before she ran out of the kitchen.  The hallway wasn't exactly the best place to have sex in and he was not one to fuck someone while holding up their body weight.

 

Knock Out thought about it for a bit before he noted the lack of Sally's silly voice singing about where they could be.  And the fact that it had been replaced by hushed grunts and moaning.

 

... Well, it looked like he was missing out on the party.

 

Walking out of the kitchen, he followed the sounds as he walked down the hallway.  Now where could they be?  He had seen Breakdown run off in the opposite direction, but if was close enough for him to hear, then that meant they had to be-

 

-Ah, there they were.

 

"I don't know how you find that position comfortable, Breakdown.  I would have thought you'd have gone for the living room or even the laundry room."

 

His macho lover had chosen to hide in the coat closet.  How he had fit in there, he wasn't sure, but it was enough for him to get the drop on Sally, now fucking her against the wall while doing his best to not crush her into it.

 

"Lost... Couldn't find anything... better..." Breakdown panted as he continued to thrust into the mewling Sally, "Just ran in and waited.  Couldn't resist."

 

"Hmm... indeed." Knock Out licked his lips as he watched Sally's thighs getting wetter with their fluids.  His hand finally untied his pants and pulled out his hard erection.  "Get her off quickly, I want to feel her lips on me before I cum this round."

 

Breakdown nodded as he pulled out and turned Sally around before he hoisted her up and seated himself in her again.  "Gonna make you cum soon, Sally.  You want me to cum inside you?"

 

Sally's lip was wobbling.  She was close.  "P-Please... Please cum inside my pussy.  Please fill me up with your warm cum.  I want to be filled-!  I want~ I want~"

 

"There, there sweetheart, " Knock Out was still slowly pumping his length, but moved forward so he could pat Sally hair as his lover continued his violent pace thrusting up into her welcoming body.  "Breakdown's going to fill your dirty little cunt with so much fluid, so much that we won't be able to push another drop inside without your womb bursting.  And then I'm going to push your mouth all the way onto my cock and stuff your little tummy full of my cum."

 

"Mmmm K-Knock Out~"

 

"And after we've finished with you, we're going to bring you to the bedroom and put your favorite toys inside you and then watch you cum again and again while we cum all over your face.  Would that be nice, Sally?"

 

In the midst of his talk, Sally had violently cummed against the taller man, who was now starting his own ejaculation and forcing her to take all of his cock as it pistoned in and out of her pussy.

 

"That's right, cum like a good little girl.  Take all of Breakdown's dirty little mess and keep it inside."

 

There wasn't much for Knock Out to do.  He was still stroking himself off, but all he was really doing was keeping Sally grounded with his petting while Breakdown finished up and helped her to her knees.  And seeing her joyful smile on her red-tinted face, Knock Out let Sally shuffle to him (with some assistance by his other lover) and eagerly sucked down his cock into her throat.

 

Well, if she was willing to take it down like a child with ice cream in summer, there went his plan on face-fucking her this round.

 

But he'd take Breakdown's possessive kissing and Sally's determined fellatio skills for the time being.

 

END


End file.
